waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Eeyore
'Eeyore '''is the tritagonist of the Disney's 1977 animated feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Personality Eeyore is hardly ever happy, and even when he is, he's still sardonic and a bit cynical. Ironically, he actually seems to enjoy being gloomy to an extent and sees it as the essence of his very being. Nevertheless, he seems genuinely appreciative of the effort his friends put forth to cheer him up and is still a good friend. Eeyore's grumpiness and negative ways might be attributed to the fact that his tail is affixed to his backside using a pushpin and has a tendency to fall off. He doesn't like his tail but he agrees that nothing better can replace it. He also loves sad stories because they make him feel more appreciative of his life and what he has. He also really likes eating thistles and sugar cubes. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore is featured as a minor character in two of the three segments. In ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is introduced by the narrators as being "stuffed with sawdust". He had lost his tail, and it was being fixed by Christopher Robin. Eeyore later assists in pulling Pooh out of Rabbit's doorway (by taking hold of Kanga's jumping tail). Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Eeyore is first seen floating in the river, while Pooh is playing a game of Poohsticks. A flashback, courtesy of the Narrator, reveals that he had been deliberately bounced by Tigger. Pooh notices that Eeyore is more depressed than usual, and asks Eeyore what's wrong. Eeyore reveals that it's his birthday and no one has noticed. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore appears as a main character in the series and has several episodes regarding him. In "Donkey for a Day", everyone mistakenly thinks Eeyore is depressed when they see him sitting alone on a cliff. They try to cheer him up through various activities. Later, Piglet goes to talk to him, and Eeyore says that he wasn't sad at all. Instead, he comes to the cliff when he is happy, and he shows Piglet a game he plays with the clouds. In "The "New" Eeyore", Eeyore decides that he would like to become more popular. Seeking advice, he speaks with Tigger, who advises him to smile and say hello. Later on, Eeyore misinterprets Tigger's final piece of advice (Tigger mentioned that people liked him because he acted like himself) and decides to begin acting and looking like Tigger. Pooh's Grand Adventure Eeyore joins in the hunt for Christopher Robin, who has gone missing. Owl misread Christopher Robin's note, causing everyone to go on an adventure to save him from "Skull." In the film, Eeyore is the only character that goes on the journey and doesn't accomplish anything, such as Rabbit realizing that he's smarter than he thinks and Tigger realizing he's stronger than he thinks. Despite this, Eeyore was the first to realize all the friends had their special ability in themselves all the time. They find Christopher Robin (who was really gone at school, as Owl was incorrect in his deciphering), and return home. The Tigger Movie Once again poor Eeyore's house is destroyed and this time by a huge boulder. Eeyore's faithful friends create a pulley system with the guidance of Rabbit to remove the boulder but the plan goes into hot water after Tigger uses a special bounce to move it. All the ropes tangled the gang and Eeyore along with the device which goes twirling down a hill and into a pond. Eeyore shows he's even more upset about the whole incident. Pooh Bear believes Tigger deserves a real family and Eeyore helps Pooh search for them. Little Roo gets the idea to make a letter to Tigger and all the friends place their own saying while Eeyore's is "Keep smiling." Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore is first seen in the film's opening as a part of Pooh's master plan of getting honey from the bees. Eeyore's job is to lure the bees to the decoy hive held by Pooh and Tigger. The plan is a disaster until Piglet saves the day. No one (including Eeyore) noticed and celebrated without Piglet. When the bees free themselves from the fake hive, they chase Eeyore and the gang. Eeyore is left outside while Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger reach Piglet's home safely. Eeyore returns and was stung. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Eeyore reappears in the film and joins the group led by Rabbit in the first-ever Heffalump expedition. During the movie, Eeyore is accidentally separated from the group, but reunites with them during the end credits and meets the new group member, a Heffalump named Lumpy. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie where he tries to help Lumpy understand the fact that Halloween is a fun adventurous holiday. In the middle of the film, the story of "Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too" is retold by Roo to Lumpy to help him find braveness in his heart, believing if Eeyore can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh Eeyore is first seen being more gloomy than usually at his home. Pooh pays a visit in a search for honey but instead finds out that Eeyore has lost his tail again. Pooh and Eeyore are then greeted by Owl who flies over to Christopher Robin for a solution to the problem. Christopher sets up a contest for the recovery of the tail or a substitute, with honey as the reward. Pooh uses a cuckoo clock, but as Eeyore took a seat, it was destroyed. Piglet used a balloon but it floated Eeyore into the air. Next, Kanga knitted a replacement tail, but it unraveled. After a while, Eeyore went over to Owl's house where Owl provided a chalkboard as a tail and incorrectly labeled it "Tael". My Friends Tigger and Pooh In the computer-animated series, Eeyore appeared as a supporting character, mostly in bits and pieces throughout the episodes. Like the other Hundred Acre Woods inhabitants (sans Pooh and Tigger), Eeyore would sometimes call upon the Super Sleuths to solve a problem, though he tends to be reluctant in doing so. In "Eeyore Sleeps on It", the sleuths learn that Eeyore has a problem with sleepwalking. Category:Characters Category:Winnie The Pooh characters Category:Donkeys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Tritagonists